A Family of Units
by The-Music-Loving-Anime-tard
Summary: Thirteen-year-old otaku Karma accidentally orders these things called 'Hetalia Units'. And her nineteen-year-old sister, Skye, and friends all get involved along the way. And things seem to just all go wrong, or right, after that. But Skye and Karma had no idea that these simple 'Hetalia Units' would eventually become like a family to them.
1. The 'Curse' of Hetalia Units

**Yay for cliché, overused story ideas! :D Anyways, this is gonna be my first **_**Hetalia **_**story, since I just got all obsessed over it after Naruto.. Eventually, I'm probably gonna write some one-shots too, so watch out. Anyways again, I hope this will be enjoyable..**

**I don't own Hetalia, it's owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. If I owned it, I wouldn't be here, and more characters would get screen time. I don't own anything thing else mentioned either. 'Cept the OCs of course.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Karma's POV**

"STEEIIIN!"

Skye facepalmed, looking over at me as I spun in circles in my spinny computer chair in the middle of the living room."Really, Karma? Soul Eater reference?"Skye asked me. Continuing to spin, I shrugged."You don't even like Stein!"

"Correction. I _used to _not like Stein. But as you know, I have grown a stitch/scar fetish." She rolled her eyes."Aren't you into that other anime..Hentai?"

"_Hetalia_!"I barked."Besides, _Hetalia_ may be my favorite anime, but that doesn't mean I can't _like _other anime, too."I stated. I sped up my spinning as my chair started to slow down."If your laptop flies off your lap because you're spinning so fast, you can get yourself another one."Skye stated. I shrugged."I still got like..two-hundred dollars saved from all that birthday money from the past like, eleven years."I said. I don't really spend my money too fast.

Anyways, my name is Karma. I have shoulder-length dirty blonde hair, which is currently dyed blue. I'm thirteen-years-old, and will be fourteen in about a week. My left eye is light green and my right is blue. And my nicknames include Roo and Husky. Husky because my eyes. Roo because my hair. Because I love the Crash Bandicoot games, I love Ripper Roo, and sometimes when I have one of my 'moments', people say I'm just as insane as Ripper Roo.

My sister, Skye, is nineteen and we currently live alone together. She has dirty blonde hair too, but hers goes down to her mid-back. And instead of the two-colored eyes, hers are just hazel-colored. Believe me, she watches anime with me all the time, she just confuses the word 'Hetalia' for 'hentai' sometimes for some reason. Skye forgot what hentai _means _though.. We live alone because our parents divorced three years ago, and our dad didn't take us with him. And when Skye was moving out as soon as she turned eighteen, I begged to go with her since I never had a good relationship with our mom. So she took me with her, and became my 'legal guardian'. Sometimes our parents come to visit, but not a lot.

As I continued to spin, I re-opened my laptop I got for my twelfth birthday. The screen was covered with many icons, mainly games I downloaded, and my wallpaper was a picture of Hollow Ichigo from Bleach. Like I said, Hetalia is my favorite anime, but I can still like other anime."Skye, toss me Hetalia season 4, please."I stated. She grabbed the DVD case that sat on the stand next to the couch she sat on and tossed it, it landing on my lap."Thank you~"

"You're welcome." Skye went right back to reading my Bleach manga. Probably trying to catch up to me in Bleach. I put the Hetalia season 4 dubbed disk in my laptop, spinning my chair again. I'm gonna be real dizzy after this.. But instead of the screen that plays DVDs, a box popped up that said 'DVD Loading Error; Pop-up has interfered with the DVD'. I sighed, clicking to see what the pop-up was.

...

"Hetalia units? What are those?"I wondered out loud. Skye grabbed the chair, causing it to come to an abrupt stop. She read through the ad."Ignore it, all ads are just spam and viruses."She stated, going back to the manga."Okay then.." I tried closing it.

It. Wouldn't. Let me!

"Mierda!"I swore in Spanish. I tried to close it again. I clicked 'Yes'."FFFFF-I didn't mean to click that! Sis, hurry and help before the virus spreads, I accidentally clicked yes!"I begged, getting off my chair and sitting next to her. Skye sighed, taking the laptop onto her lap."Your Hetalia units should arrive within one to three days. The number of units you recieve varies."She read aloud from the ad."Okay, let's brutally murder this ass-tastic virus.."

I watched as she opened my virus scanner. After a few minutes, another box popped up that said 'No Viruses Found'. We blinked."Do we already need to upgrade this damn virus scanner?"Skye asked. I took my laptop back."We just updated it last week, remember?"I reminded her. She sighed."Whatever then. If it shows signs of a virus, let me know. If not, we'll see what these 'Hetalia Units' are. Okay?"

"Alright.." I went back to my spinny chair, opening Internet Browser to research 'Hetalia Units'. After some searching, I found the info I was looking for."Hetalia Units are life-size, very realistic 'androids' based off the characters from the popular anime, _Hetalia_. These Units have all personality traits, appearances, abilities, items, etc. that the characters from _Hetalia _have. Each and every Unit is included with a manual that includes the Units' needs, personality traits, how to change a Unit's behavior patterns, and how to remove them from their crates. And every Unit is carefully packaged and shipped in large, wooden crates with the _Flying Mint Bunny Corp. _logo on the front, top-right corner."I read. After all that was stuff like how the corp. started, how the Units are processed, useless stuff like that.

I then noticed how Skye was staring at me."..Well, that's what they are."I stated."Oh, _hell _no. Cancel that order right now!"Skye ordered."I-I can't, it says they're already arriving!" Skye snatched my laptop. I sat and watched for about five minutes before she slowly shut my laptop."..We're getting units.." Was all she said. I grinned."Hey, maybe this'll be fun! Maybe we'll get an Iggy unit~"I teased.

I'm pretty sure Iggy is her favorite anyways..

She glared, causing me to run to the kitchen, laughing. She followed. I opened the fridge and Skye stood over me, also looking through it. I simply grabbed a bottle of Mountain Dew."Don't drink my Mountain Dew."I stated as I opened the bottle and took a drink.

Skye turned to me, giving me a deadpan look."One whole shelf in the fridge is _all _Mountain Dew. And there's a two-liter bottle of it behind the milk and juice on the top shelf. I think you'll survive if I have _a _drink of Mountain Dew."She stated. I pointed to the Mountain Dew in the fridge."Mountain Dew is to me as vodka is to Russia. Let's leave it at that."I stated. She rolled her eyes. I grinned with victory as she took a can of root beer, shutting the fridge. Skye ruffled my hair."Happy now, Husky?"She asked, smirking. I snickered."Yes. Yes I am. Just leave my Mountain Dew alone and everyone survives."I replied.

~Time Skip~

**Skye's POV**

I sighed, looking at the neon red numbers of my alarm clock. My eye twitched.

"Really, Karma? You're blasting music at six in the damn morning?"I asked, crossing my arms. Karma was blasting music on her alarm clock/iPod docking station, dancing around her room. She stopped mid-dance."It's Saturday.."She mumbled. I rolled my eyes. I always seemed to forget she did this every Saturday.."Please turn it down just a little, I wanna get some sleep.. You know my days off of work is Saturday and Sunday.."I stated. She saluted, turning the volume down.

I wouldn't be suprised if our neighbors came pounding on our door..

And just as I collapsed on my bed again, about to fall back asleep, someone started pounding. On. The door."See Karma? Ya' pissed off our neighbors!"I called as I went downstairs. No use going back to sleep now.. I accidentally fell asleep in my jeans, so no use changing right now either."I'm coming!"I called as whoever continued pounding on our front door. I opened the door, expecting one of our neighbors, or Karma's friend.

What I didn't expect was to be looking at some kind of delivery guy. And Flying Mint Bunny was on the hat he wore.

"Are you..Skye Knight?"He asked. I leaned in the doorway, arms crossed."Who wants to know?"I asked. He smirked a bit."This clipboard, as you'll be signing your name to take your Hetalia units."He stated, handing me a clipboard. I smirked as well, quickly signing my name."There." He quickly ran back to the large truck parked on the side of the road, opening the back of the truck, and him and another guy who was sitting in the passenger seat carrying a crate as tall as me into the living room."Your other units should arrive in a matter of days."He stated as he left."Wait, there's more?"I asked. He turned to me and nodded, before leavig and driving off again.

I shut the front door, and collapsed on the couch."What's going on?" I heard Karma's voice call from the steps. I looked up. When her eyes fell on the crate, she ran over and attatched to it like a sucker fish to the side of the fish tank."The unit's here~"Karma sang. I rolled my eyes, sitting up."I can tell."I stated, going over and taking the manual attatched to the top of the crate.

**Alfred F. Jones: User Guide and Manual**

...Fuck."Who is it?"Karma asked. I looked at her."..America."I stated. She stared at me. Then cheered, jumping off the crate. I read through the manual."Karma, you wanna come over here to do an accent to wake him up?"I asked. She stopped."I can only barely do British."She stated."Exactly. Do it, and it'll wake him up."

"Okay.." She fell silent, probably not knowing what to say. I sighed."Well, my dear Watson, it seems we have an Alfred unit on our hands."I said with a British accent. The crate shook. Me and Karma stepped back just before the lid flew off. And before I knew it, I was tackled to the floor, getting crushed in a fierce hug."Iggy!"Alfred cheered."I hate to disappoint you..but I'm not England.."I said, unable to breath too well. He realized his mistake, releasing me and allowing me to breath."Oh, jeez, sorry dudette! I thought I heard Iggy out here!"Alfred apologized. I got up."It's fine.."I stated. Damn, he looked just like the anime..

Alfred turned."Hey, and there's a little dudette, too! I'm Alfred, by the way!"Alfred exclaimed, pointing to Karma then himself. Karma grinned."My name is Karma! And that's my older sister Skye!"She said excitedly."Awesome! So, um...you got any videogames?" I facepalmed at Alfred."Duh! I got some awesome games!"Karma said, leading him into the living room. After she hooked up the Xbox, she opened the DVD case. One half was DVDs, the other was games. I think Alfred drooled. He then laughed."You're pretty cool for a little dudette!" Karma grinned, putting in Call of Duty: Black Ops.

The two were very focused on the screen. I sighed, going into the kitchen and starting to make french toast. I heard the doorbell."Can one of you get that?"I called. At least seven minutes went by before I heard the game finally get paused. Looking through the doorway, I saw Karma go to the door. I watched her open the door, and that same delivery guy...

_Hell. No._

**Third Person POV**

Karma looked up at the delivery guy."Has anyone ever told you, you look like Germany from Hetalia?"She asked, tilting her head slightly. He raised a brow at her and sighed."Many times.. Anyways, I'm guessing you're Skye Knight's little sister?"The man asked. Karma nodded."Well, be sure to tell her another unit came. Sorry for the trouble, it was supposed to come with your Alfred unit.." Another crate was brought in before he disappeared out the door again."That better not be another unit!"Skye yelled from the kitchen."..I hate to disappoint you, but.."Karma called back, trailing off. Skye groaned. Karma pulled off the manual and squeeled.

**Matthew Williams: User Guide and Manual**

"We got Canada~"Karma sang. She quickly flipped through the manual as Alfred poked his head into the room."Okay..this is gonna be painful.."Karma said as she opened her laptop. Alfred watched curiously as Karma typed for a few minutes. He cringed and covered his ears with Karma as Justin Bieber played. The crate shook a little before the lid came off."I'm so sorry! I never meant for him to sound so horrible!"Matthew apologized. Karma stopped the music.

"Hi Mattie~"Karma sang. Matthew looked shocked."Y-you can see me?"He asked in his usual quiet tone. Karma smiled, nodding. Matthew seemed very happy."Thank you so much!"He cheered. Alfred stared at where Matthew stood."Oh yeah, hi there Mattie!"Alfred greeted, probably just noticing him now. Matthew sighed."At least he noticed me.."He muttered. Kumajiro then climbed out of the crate, sitting down next to Matthew and looking up at him."Who are you?"He asked. His owner sighed."I'm Matthew, your owner.."He replied.

Skye then entered the room, three plates of french toast in her hands."Here Matthew, you can have mine. I'll make some more for myself."Skye stated, handing everyone else a plate."Th-thank you.. I'm glad you can see me, too.."Matthew mumbled. Skye smiled."My name is Skye. That's my little sister Karma."She said, Karma smiling and waving at Matthew."Oh yeah, you guys can call me Husky or Roo."Karma stated, biting her french toast. Alfred then laughed."Oh yeah! Your eyes look like a husky dog's!"He exclaimed. Karma grinned.

As Skye turned back into the kitchen, she just remembered something.'_Crap, I gotta go back to work tomorrow! I gotta fill in for that one girl that called in sick!_' She turned to look at the trio. Karma was laughing as Alfred and Matthew were chugging cups of maple syrup to see who would win. Skye smiled a bit.'_They shouldn't be too much trouble.. I just gotta call Taylor.._' Pulling out her cell phone, Skye called her friend Taylor.

"_Yo_?"Her friend responded."Taylor? Listen, you're still coming tomorrow, right?"Skye asked."_Yes, I know you gotta fill in for that one chick at your job. It's cool, I'm free._"

"I know, but..something happened and..just come over and you'll understand.."

"_Okay..I'll be over in a few minutes then..bye I guess._"

"Bye." After hanging up, Skye looked back at Karma, Matthew, and Alfred. Alfred looked like he was going to be sick. Karma and Matthew were now drinking maple syrup. Skye sighed."Taylor is gonna be really confused.."She muttered to herself. About ten minutes went by, and everyone fell silent as someone knocked on the door."Ooh~ More units?"Karma asked. Skye shook her head."Taylor."She stated, going to the door and opening it.

Taylor, nineteen-year-old friend of Skye, stood in the doorway, her very short brown hair hid within her cap. She pulled the cap off, also unshielding her brown eyes."So, what did you need?"Taylor asked, stepping inside. Skye sighed."See for yourself.."She deadpanned. A 'WTF?' look appeared on Taylor's face as she looked at the table in the dining room. Karma grinned."Hi Taylor!"Karma greeted. Taylor recognized Karma, but didn't know who the hell the other two blondes were.

"Damn, Skye, you found yourself some nice lookin' dudes. What, did you call me to hook me up with one?"Taylor said. Karma snorted, Matthew blushed, Alfred was still sick, Skye facepalmed."_No_! These are..'Hetalia units', and we're stuck with them."Skye stated. Taylor studied the two blondes before it registered in her mind."Oh yeah, that's Alfred and Matthew from Hetalia."

"Aw yeah, USA!"Alfred cheered. Matthew rolled his eyes. Taylor walked over to Alfred."You know, I am part Russian."Taylor stated with an accent. Alfred gasped dramatically, grabbing Karma, and running into the living room. Taylor grinned."I can handle hanging out with these two while I watch Karma tomorrow."Taylor said. Skye sighed with relief."Good."

"U-um..I don't mean to be rude, but.."Matthew started, trailing off."But what?"Taylor asked."W-well..are you..a boy or a girl?"Matthew finished. Taylor chuckled."I'm a girl. I just bind my chest and keep my hair cut short."She replied."O-oh..I'm sorry for asking.."The nation personification apologized."It's fine. I get asked that a lot."

"Wait, you're not a dude?_!_"Alfred exclaimed, still in the living room with Karma. Taylor smirked."Da, I am female."She replied with the accent again."YOU'RE WITH THE COMMIE BASTARD!" Skye facepalmed.

What did her and her sister get into?

* * *

**End of chapter 1! I hope I did good on this.. If you liked it, then let me know in a review! If you don't..don't read it, I guess. I'll try my best with the story! And I know, this chapter wasn't all that funny, but it'll get better! I very much appreciate/love reviews! ^^**


	2. The Awesome One Arrives

**You people like my story already? You're all awesome. Almost as much as Prussia. **

**I do not, and will not **_**ever**_**, own Hetalia. And the manual fic idea belongs to **_**est. 1995**_**.**

* * *

**Skye's POV**

I sighed with annoyance as I realized we need to figure out who sleeps where.

I looked into the living room, seeing Alfred and Karma really kicking _ass _on-er, _playing_ Call of Duty: Black Ops, and Matthew sitting on one of the couches, hugging Kumajiro and watching. I walked over, taking Alfred's controller and pausing their game."Dude!"Karma and Alfred ahouted in unison."Listen, we gotta figure out who sleeps where for now."I told them. They sighed, but nodded and stood up."And what do you mean by 'for now'?"Karma wondered."We got more units coming, so we'll probably be changing sleeping arrangements very soon."

"Oh." Matthew stood up as well."Alright, Karma you still got your room of course, and I still have my room. Now there's two other bedrooms: the room our parents usually stay in, which has a king-sized bed. Or the guest room, which has two beds, but they don't have bedstands, meaning the matresses are on the floor. And the guest room also has a recliner. Or, if you _don't_ want a room, we got two small couches, one bigger one, and a recliner in the living room."I explained."I call dibs on king-sized bed!"Alfred demanded, holding his hand up. I looked at Matthew."Oh, um, I'll just take one of the matresses in the guest room."He said. I nodded. I pointed to Kumajiro."And if you want, we might have a pet bed somewhere for him."I added. Matthew smiled."Thank you."

"Taylor, you wanna spend the night?"I asked, looking back at Taylor who was leaning against the wall."If it's alright with you."She said, shrugging."I don't mind."I stated."Then I'll take a couch." Karma cheered."This is so _awesome_!"She shouted. Her and Alfred high-fived. I smirked at this. Taylor came to my side."So, how many units are you supposed to get anyways?"She wondered. I shrugged."Don't know. It varies. We could get five more, or this could be all we get."I explained.

"That. Would be. Amazing. If we actually got _five _more units."Karma stated. I facepalmed and Taylor laughed. Karma then looked like an idea struck her."Horror movie night tonight!"

"Oh, _hell _no!"I immediately yelled. Alfred and Karma pouted. And did puppy eyes. Both at the same damn time.

Shit. I can barely handle when _Karma _pouts and does puppy eyes. Now fucking Alfred is doing it too..

"..Fine.."I stated in defeat. The two cheered, fist-bumping."But if you two get damn nightmares, stay _away _from my room!"I added."You the more mature sibling over your hyperactive sibling?"Matthew asked. I sighed."Exactly.."I deadpanned. He nodded."I understand what you mean."He told me. Taylor smirked."Al, Karma, you guys mind if I play Black Ops with you?"She asked. Alfred and Karma grinned. The three went over, getting absorbed in the game. I facepalmed."This is gonna be a while."I muttered.

~Time Skip~

It was past eleven o'clock now. And this was the time they decided to watch horror movies. Though, just like Alfred, Karma seemed 'awesome', but at night, it's harder for her to watch horror. She _loves _blood and gore, but she's kinda the same as Alfred with ghosts. They freak her the hell out at night.

I yawned."Well, I'm going to bed. I have work tomorrow. You guys enjoy your movies."I said, getting up from the couch and stretching. I looked at Alfred and Karma. They looked nervous. Taylor snickered at this as she relaxed on the couch, folding her arms behind her head, probably going to sleep as well. I smirked as I made my way upstairs.

**Karma's POV**

I wasn't scared! Really, I-I wasn't!

"So, what are we watching, little dudette?"Alfred asked, his voice sounding shaky. I went through the DVDs."How about..Grave Encounters?"I asked, pulling out the movie."W-what's that?"Alfred asked."These ghost hunters going in some haunted asylum I think.."I replied, putting the disk in. We sat down in front of the TV, hitting play, and waiting for the movie to start. After a few minutes in, I think I heard Alfred swallow."You r-really think it's a true story?"He asked. I shrugged."P-probably not.. It's just some movie, they only said it was true to scare whoever watches it.."I replied. We looked back at the screen.

...

...

Alfred and I hugged each other for dear life, trembling furiously."D-don't worry, K-Karma, the hero will protect you!"Alfred said, trying not to sound scared, but failing miserably. After the movie finally ended, we sat there, watching the credits."Y-you wanna watch another m-movie?" I mentally kicked my non-existant balls for asking that. Alfred chuckled nervously."E-even though I d-do, I think we should try to get to bed.. It's getting l-late.."He lied. I nodded. Turning the TV off, we made our way into our rooms. And I layed in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I tried making myself feel better, thinking about the blood in the movie.

But after the bloody parts, of course the ghosts/demons were right after that.

I clutched my rottweiler plushie, sitting up and looking around my room. It was almost pitch black. And I. Didn't. Like. It.. I threw my feet over the side of my bed, shakily standing up. Peeking my head into the hallway, I gulped. The hallway was worse than my room.. But I had to make it! So I slowly started my way down the hall. The downside..Skye's room was all the way down the hall.. As I made my way down, I froze as I heard a thump.

A hand then grabbed my shoulder, another covering my mouth just as I went to scream.

"Little dudette, Karma. It's me." I breathed with relief as he removed his hands from my shoulder and mouth."You scared the poop out of me, Alfred! And I don't like poop!"I whispered loudly. He grinned nervously, rubbing the back of his neck."You can't sleep either?"He asked. I looked down, nodding."Don't tell anyone, but I can't either.."He admitted. I giggled."I was just going to my sister's room.."I then admitted."Didn't she say _not _to go in her room?"

"Oh yeah.. Crap.."

Dang it, Skye!

"Well, if you want little dudette, you can come in my r-room with me."Alfred suggested. I looked up at him."But wouldn't my sister get all mad since we were in the same room? She's real protective over me."I said. He grinned."We'll just tell her the hero was keeping you company since you were scared of the movie! Like a big bro would!"He said. I smiled. I've always liked the thought of having an older brother _and _older sister."Well, you can be my 'big brother' kinda. Even though you're not, we can believe you could be."I said. He stared at me before he grinned."Sweet! You're gonna be the awesomest little sister someone can have!"

I giggled, shushing him."You'll wake up the whole house."I whispered. He snickered and we went into the room he took. Wow..I always forgot how big the bed really was.. I crawled under the blankets, crawling up to the pillows. Alfred watched me and laughed, ruffling my hair."You're a pretty awesome little sis. Skye is lucky.."He said, crossing his arms."Let's hurry up and get to sleep, so we can wake up early."I said."Why early?"Alfred wondered."So my sister doesn't kill us before we explain that we're kinda siblings, and so we can play Black Ops early." He nodded.

It must be awesome to have a real big brother..

"I. WILL. KILL _YOU_!" I shot up from the bed, seeing Skye attempting to strangle Alfred."Skye, you're gonna suffocate him, stop it!"I yelled. She looked at me."Why. Were. You two. In. The same. Fucking. _Bed_."Skye growled."I got scared last night because of the movie we watched, and I was going down the hall to your room, but you said not to go in your room, and Alfred was awake too so I asked if I could sleep with him because I was scared, and now we're calling each other brother and sister 'cause it would be awesome!"I explained really fast in all one breath. Alfred and Skye gawked.

My sister then sighed, taking her hands off Alfred's throat, letting him gasp for breath. Skye pointed two fingers towards her eyes, turning her hand to point at Alfred."I got my eye on you."She stated, getting up and leaving."Told ya' she was protective."I said, standing up from my bed."I can see.."Alfred sighed, rubbing his neck where red handprints already started forming.

We went downstairs, being met by the bestest smelling pancakes _ever_. I looked into the kitchen, seeing that Matthew was the one making said pancakes."Those. Smell. Freaking. Awesome."I stated. Matthew smiled."Oh, and me and Alfred decided we're non-biological siblings. So you are too."I added. He snickered."You know, I've always wondered what it's like to have a sister."He said. I grinned."Well you're gonna find out."

"Hey, I gotta leave for work, Taylor is in charge!" I heard Skye call. I turned around, seeing her walk through the door. Then looking in the living room, seeing Taylor sitting up from the couch and stretching with a yawn."Skye left for work..?"She yawned."Yep, you're in charge."I told her. We all went to the table and recieved a plate of pancakes from Matthew. I glomp-hugged him."You're just of an awesome brother as Alfred!"I stated. He chuckled nervously."Th-that's a lie."He said. I shook my head."Nuh-uh! Even you have hidden awesome in there somewhere, Mattie!" He smiled."Thank you. Now go eat your breakfast." I giggled, going back to my seat.

"So, what do we do if more units come while Skye's at work?"Taylor wondered. I shrugged, taking a bite of my pancake."Don't ask me, i'm only thirteen.."I mumbled. Taylor rolled her eyes."You're a smartass. According to your sister, you're one of the smartest in your class."She deadpanned. I sighed. She's talking about my smarts when summer vacation started just two days ago.. Breakfast went by kinda quickly, since me and Alfred raced to see who would eat their pancakes first. (I clearly won.) _He _was _about_ to win, but he started choking on his food, giving me a little more time to eat mine.

We started playing Black Ops again, but this time I managed to convince Matthew to play with us. He was pretty good at the game.."Damn, Mattie! You should play videogames with us more often!"Alfred said. Matthew smiled. As we played, we heard knocking on the door, but no one made an effort to answer. Then there was a loud thud after about ten minutes of knocking went by. Taylor sighed, finally pausing the game."So, who checks to see what it was?"I asked.

We all ended up doing rock-paper-scissors. Alfred threw rock. Matthew threw rock. Taylor threw rock. I threw scissors...

I went to the front door, opening it and meeting a large crate."We got more units~"I sang. Taylor ran in."You gotta be kidding me.."She deadpanned. I reached up, grabbing the manual. I stared before a grin broke out onto my face.

**Gilbert Beilschmidt: User Guide and Manual**

"YES!"I cheered. Taylor snatched the manual from me, skimming through it. She sighed, handing back to me, and pulling the crate in. Yeah, she's kinda strong.. She stared at the crate for a few seconds. I skimmed through the manual too."Privet, Gilbert. I see you have arrived to have some fun, da?"Taylor asked with her accent. The crate shook. Furiously. I went over, pulling getting my crowbar from the broom closet. I found the old crowbar when I went dumpster diving a few months ago. Skye doesn't know I have it.. Please don't tell her.. Using my crowbar, I pried the lid off the crate, hid my crowbar in the closet again, and jumped onto the crate, looking inside. Taylor looked inside as well.

"THANK GOTT YOU ARE NOT THAT DEMON SPAWN FROM HELL!"Gilbert cheered, jumping from the crate. He scanned around the room before sighing with relief."Well, Ivan may not be here yet, but Taylor here _is_ part Russian."I stated, gesturing to Taylor. Gilbert stared at Taylor before chuckling nervously."J-Ja, that is not a problem.."He stated. Taylor smirked."Besides, Hell is where all the fun people end up."She stated. I laughed.

"My name is Karma."I greeted. Gilbert grinned, doing that strange but awesome signature laughter of his."And I am the _awesome _Gilbert! You're lucky, you are in the presense of the awesomest person on this Earth!"He said. Alfred ran in."Woah, woah, woah.. It's clear that _I _am the awesomest person on Earth, considering _I'm _the Hero!"He stated. Gilbert scoffed."Please. It is clear that I am _way _more awesome than you, Alfred. We've had this conversation before."

"Nu-uh, Gilbert!" Matthew sighed as he walked in."They fighting over who's more awesome?"He asked."Yup."Me and Taylor replied in unison. Matthew shook his head as Alfred and Gilbert continued fighting."GIRLS! YOU ARE _BOTH _PRETTY, NOW SHUT THE HELL UP!"Taylor demanded. The whole house fell silent. And that silence was broke by a certain little bear.."Who are you?"

"Who are _you_?"Taylor asked Kumajiro. The bear stared at her, shocked _he _was asked that."I'm Kumajiro!" Everyone laughed; even Matthew. Then, a good idea hit me. No, a _great _idea hit me!

**Third Person POV**

Karma quietly snuck away from the group, peeking through the window that looked to the backyard. She grinned. She returned to the group, seeing Alfred and Gilbert arguing over who's awesomer again while Taylor and Matthew just watched."GUYS!"Karma yelled to get their attention. They all looked at her."Who wants to go outside and go swimming?" Everyone thought about her suggestion.

It _was _hot outside that particular day..

"Karma, you thirteen-year-old little genius."Taylor stated. Karma grinned."See? I told you Karma was awesome too!"Alfred told Gilbert, pointing to Karma. Gilbert grinned."Kesesese! I knew that, I can _sense _when other people are worthy to be called awesome! But not as awesome as _me_, of course!"He said. Matthew snickered."That seems like a good idea, Karma."He said. Karma and Taylor went upstairs: Karma going to change into her one-piece bathing suit that was green with blue lilies scattered around it. Taylor was going to borrow a pair of Skye's swimming shorts, and a swimming top.

When they finished changing, they went back downstairs, finding the three boys shirtless. Karma was unaffected by the scene, considering her hormones were still maturing since she was only thirteen. Taylor, however, found the scene quite hot."Dudettes, we have nothing to swim in."Alfred stated. Karma facepalmed."Right.. Um.. Oh yeah! You can borrow some of my cousin's swimming shorts, he comes to visit a lot in the summer, so most of his swimming trunks are here!"

Karma led the three upstairs to the guest bedroom. She opened up the dresser drawer, inside was various types of male's clothing."I'll meet you guys downstairs."Karma said, going back downstairs to wait with Taylor."It's ironic, my cousin likes collecting swimming shorts that have nation flag designs."Karma said as she came down the steps. Taylor sighed."Which cousin? You have so damn many.."Taylor said."My one cousin, Derek."

"Oh, yeah.." Taylor sighed, thinking of Derek. Her thoughts were quickly interupted as Alfred, Matthew, and Gilbert returned downstairs, each wearing swimming shorts resembling their nation flag. Even Gilbert's."Wait, you're a chick?_!_"Gilbert exclaimed, seeing Taylor now without her chest bound. Taylor shrugged."Yeah."She stated as if it were nothing. Alfred placed a hand on Gilbert's shoulder."I understand your confusion.."He stated.

They went to the yard. It was kinda big, the biggest area being the in-ground pool. Around the large pool was a type of fencing with a gate. The yard itself wasn't as wide as the pool, and the grass was turning brown due to lack of rain."Our neighbor's yard is greener.."Karma mumbled. Taylor smirked."If the grass is greener on the other side, you can bet the water bill is higher."She stated. They laughed. Alfred opened the gate, running across the small sidewalk that stretched around the edge of the pool. Once he reached the diving board on the deepest end of the pool, he immediately jumped up, running across, then jumping as high as he could.

"CANNONBALL!"

_SPLASH!_

Karma cheered as Alfred swam back up to the surface."DUDE, THAT WAS AWESOME!"Karma yelled."Guys, get _in here_! The water's _awesome_!"Alfred yelled. They all followed, Kumajiro relaxing in the shade of the canopy that stood of the middle of the yard."Hey, I just thought of something."Karma stated."What?"The others asked in unison.

"If tomato is a fruit, does that make ketchup a smoothie?"

Everyone fell slient in thought of Karma's question."I..don't know actually."Taylor said."Little dudette's got a point there, though.."Alfred said."Maybe it is."Matthew started."Maybe it _isn't_."Gilbert finished. Taylor looked at Karma."You're a weirdo." Karma grinned."Fully aware~ And here's something I read somewhere: If your parents don't have children, chances are you won't either." Taylor facepalmed. Matthew snickered. Gilbert and Alfred looked in deep thought. Taylor gave the two a look that said 'Really?'.

"If your _parents _never had kids, that means they didn't have _you_. And since they didn't have _you_, _you can't _have children of your _own_."Taylor explained."I knew that!"The two immediately said in unison."I hope Skye gets home soon.. This is freaking awesome!"Karma stated

~Meanwhile, with Skye~

Skye sneezed and looked up."Why do I get the feeling I'm gonna be mad at society.."She stated. Another friend of hers working beside her asked, "How mad?" Skye thought for a minute."As mad as a pyromaniac in a petrified forest.."

Skye didn't realize yet, but having units _wouldn't _be as bad as she thinks.

* * *

**To be honest, I have no idea where Skye works yet. /SHOT **

**XD Anyways, I'm suprised how long the chapters are turning out. I hope you all like long chapters.. And before I forget, I give thank yous to **_**Fruity-Dragonfly **_**for the fantabulous little quotes. So, I hope you all like my story so far. **

**Oh! And one more thing, I thank **_**Silent Phantom Gal**_**. Why? Well, before I made an account on FFN, my friend showed me these Hetalia unit manual fics trying to teach me about Hetalia, and I couldn't remember the author after making my account and actually getting into Hetalia. I'm thanking **_**Silent Phantom Gal **_**for reminding me the author of the manual fics! **

**So yeah.. ****The original Hetalia unit idea belongs to _est. 1995_.**


	3. Don't Touch Karma's Poptarts

**I am late.. Many appologies.. But I just got Hetalia season 4 dubbed, biotches! And it's so amazing~!**

**I don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

**Skye's POV**

As I returned home, I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomache. I knew something happened while I was working. I parked my dark green jeep wrangler in the driveway, rushing to the house. Slowly opening the door, I looked inside."Guys? I'm home!"I called, walking in and shutting the door behind me. I jumped when I heard a...peep? As I walked through the front room, I froze as I saw a opened crate in the living room.

"You have to be fucking-"

_Peep!_

A little yellow bird flew from the crate, flying around my head."_Fuuuck_."I swore, picking up the manual that lay on the floor. We got Prussia.. _Great_.."Guys, where are yous at?"I called. My question was answered when I heard yelling from the yard. I held out my hand, Gilbird landing on my palm. I couldn't help but to pet his head. I then walked into the yard."Hey, there's Skye!"Karma called from the pool. Gilbert saw me and appeared at my side in seconds."You found Gilbird! I'm sorry little buddy, I forgot you were in that crate."He said, Gilbird flying from my hand and onto Gilbert's head."So, you are Karma's older sister, Skye? You are a pretty girl, would you like to see mein _awesome _five meters?"

My eye twitched.

_SLAP!_

Karma, Taylor, Matthew, and Alfred came out of the pool."Did you slap the awesome Gilbert?!"Karma exclaimed."YES! YES SHE DID!"Gilbert yelled, pointing at me. I rolled my eyes."He ask if you wanted to see his 'awesome five meters'?"Taylor asked. I nodded."Yes.."

"He's too afraid to ask me since I'm part Russian. Plus he's still confused with the fact I'm female."Taylor told me. I smirked. We all watched as Gilbird flew off of Gilbert's head and landed on Karma's."Aww, he likes me."She said, doing her Gir**(1)** impression."Dudette, was slapping him necessary? I mean, you could've given him brain damage!"Alfred exclaimed. Me and Matthew facepalmed and Karma laughed."Exactly!"Gilbert agreed.

"I slapped his _cheek_. How could I give him _brain damage_?"I asked. Alfred opened his mouth as if he were to say something, but shut it again. This repeated a few times. Gilbert also didn't know how to answer."My point exactly."I stated. The two stuck their tongue out at me."Oh yeah, very mature."I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Karma sighed."Skye. Don't take life so seriously.. Nobody gets out alive anyways."She said. Taylor snorted, and the units laughed. Even I couldn't stop myself from giggling a little.

"But she kinda has a point there, Skye. Maybe you _should _try cooling down for a little while, you seem so serious most of the time."Matthew said. I sighed."I guess you're right.."I stated."Then come on, dudette! Come swim with us!"Alfred exclaimed, running and going off the diving board, doing a successful front flip. Karma cheered and Gilbert held his arms up like a 'V'. I sighed in defeat, hiding a smile."Alright, let me get changed." Most of the others cheered, all of them jumping back in the pool.

I quickly ran to my bedroom, going through my clothes. I only found my dark red two piece swimsuit. After changing, I felt really uncomfortable.. My two piece could count as a bikini. But, to my luck, that was all I had to swim in. At least it _covered _my breasts and nothing was showing too much.. I made no hurry to get back to the yard. When I did, I immediately dived in the pool."And you're single Skye?! I'm suprised you don't have a boyfriend yet, you got a nice body!"Karma said. I glared at her."I do not, and I simply haven't found..the right guy yet."I told her. She snickered.

All of us looked up at the fence when we heard barking. There stood our neighbor, Jared, on his side of the fence in his yard. His pet doberman was standing up at the fence, barking at us. Taylor scowled.

"Who's that?"Alfred wondered."Jared the _asshole_."Taylor said. Karma snorted. Jared rolled his dark blue eyes."Shut it, Taylor. No one needs your opinion."He said. I held Taylor back as she tried climbing out of the pool to attack him."What's wrong with Taylor and Jared?"Matthew asked. I sighed, "Taylor and Jared hate each other, and they've hated each other for over nine years."

"She is a terrible driver!"Jared exclaimed, pointing to Taylor."You don't like my driving, stay off the fucking sidewalk!"Taylor barked. We laughed, causing Jared to scowl."Whatever.."He growled, going back inside his house. I rolled my eyes."Typical Jared. Ends it with whatever and leaves."I stated. Gilbert stood on the diving board, facing Jared's house."HEY! SUCK IT, LOSER!"He yelled. Karma and Alfred burst out laughing. I hid my snickering.

But for some reason, I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomache.

**Third Person POV**

The group remained in the pool for a bit before deciding to come out and relax. Being the weirdo she is, Karma layed in the grass next to Kumajiro, who had Gilbird resting on his head."I'm just saying, we better not get that commie bastard!"Alfred said. Skye rolled her eyes."He's not a communist anymore."Her and Matthew said in unison."I don't care! He's still evil from when he was!"Alfred defended. Gilbert nodded."You know, he's not _evil_. War can _really _screw you up, but not make you evil. Imagine going through what Ivan went through. Think about that."Karma stated, arms folded behind her head and eyes shut.

They all stared at her.

"You're smart for a thirteen-year-old."Matthew said. Karma smiled."She also has a point there, you two."Taylor agreed. Gilbert and Alfred stuck their tongues out at her; Taylor sighed."Knowing that karma is a bitch, not you Karma the karma that gets you when you do something, we're likely to get at least five more units.. Meaning there's a _high _chance of getting Ivan."Skye explained."You wanna know who I wanna get?"Karma asked, still in her relaxed state. The others looked over at her. She opened her eyes with a grin."Nikolai**(2)**." They gave her confused looks.

"You know. Male!Belarus." They 'Ohhh'ed in unison."Wouldn't that be worse than regular Natalia?"Taylor wondered. Karma shrugged."Probably."She stated. Skye facepalmed. Karma grinned, "But getting Natalia would be just as cool, too."

"Isn't that Ivan's psycho sister?"Alfred wondered. Skye and Taylor nodded. Alfred shrugged."She's a real psycho, but she's okay, I guess.."

"And what about his older sister? Yekaterina?**(3)**"Matthew asked."She's the not so crazy sibling. She's cool too."Taylor said, also shrugging a bit. Karma threw her arms in the air."Let's get _all _the units!"

"_NO_!" She stuck her tongue out, crossing her arms.

~Time Skip~

"So, where is Gilbert sleeping?"Karma asked, sitting on the counter as she drank a Mountain Dew. Gilbert grinned."Considering my huge level of awesomeness, I deserve the biggest bed you have."He said. Skye glared."Sorry, dude, but I already took the king sized bed!"He said. Gilbert scoffed."Please, you _obviously _don't deserve that bed. So you must give it to me, the awesome Gilbert!"

"No way in hell, _I'm _way awesomer!"

"I call blasphemy!"

"SHUT UP!"Taylor ordered. Skye rubbed her temples."Thank you, Taylor.. Now, Gilbert, do _not _be difficult or you will be _sleeping with Alfred_."She groaned. Karma snickered."Yeah, and besides. Why be difficult when with just a little bit of effort, you can be impossible?"She said. Skye glared at her younger sister."Do _not _encourage them."She growled. Karma shrugged, sipping her Mountain Dew. Skye turned to the albino."And Gilbert, you either sleep with Alfred, take the other matress in the guest room, a couch, a recliner, or the _floor_. Your choice."

"There's also sleeping on the couch with me, Gilbert~"Taylor sang in Gilbert's ear with her accent. Gilbert started trembling."I-I'll take the bed in the guest room.."He said with a shaky voice. The others started laughing.

Meanwhile.. At Jared's house..

"_Hello, this is Flying Mint Bunny Corp., how may I help you_?"

"Yes, I'd like to order some _Hetalia Units_, if you don't mind."

"_Of course not. Now, sir, I'll be sending an e-mail to your account for you to fill out some information. May I have your e-mail adress_?"

"Yes it's awesomejared101 at gmail**(4)**."

"_Alright, the e-mail should come within five minutes. And is there any specific number of units you'd like_?"

"If it's alright, three units be the minimum number recieved."

"_Any maximum amount_?"

"Um...n-nothing over ten, please."

"_Okay, let me just finish something real quick... Alright, a number of units between three and ten will arrive as soon as you fill out the form in your e-mail, and send it out. Thank you for ordering Hetalia Units_!"

"Thank _you_. Bye." Jared hung up, checking his e-mail. He filled out the form, hitting 'OK' when he finished. Though he sent them to Skye and Karma's home out of anger at Taylor, a strike of guilt hit him when asked the maximum number of units. The brunette sighed, glaring out the window at Skye and Karma's home. The nineteen-year-old boy looked back at his computer, the website for _Flying Mint Bunny Co. _still open.

~Time Skip; Back with Skye, Karma, Taylor, and the Units~

The whole house was silent. Minus the occasional snoring from Gilbert or Alfred. Karma slept soundly..before rolling off her bed and hitting her head on her nightstand."Oww.."Karma groaned. She clutched her head, sitting up."I was sleeping.. Stupid nightstand.."She said. Karma yawned, looking at her alarm clock. 7:16 A.M. She groaned, standing up. _Might as well get some breakfast.._

"The early bird may get the stupid worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese.."Karma said to herself as she made her way downstairs, entering the kitchen. The others were still asleep, so Karma tried being quiet as possible. She reached into the cupboard, pulling out a package of brown sugar and cinnamon poptarts. Popping them in the toaster, Karma noticed something outside the window on the porch.

Due to her tired state, it didn't click in her head of what if was likely to be.

She slowly made her way through the rooms, peering out said window. There was a large crate.

_Processing..._

_Processing..._

_Processing..._

"Le gasp, another unit!"Karma gasped with what she believed was a French accent. As she went to open the door, the toaster popped, causing her to stop right in her tracks. She looked back in the kitchen."..Poptarts first.."She muttered to herself, dragging herself back to the kitchen.

Skye sighed, slamming her hand on the off button of her alarm. It was Monday. Starting another whole week of work for her."Five more days, Skye.. Five more days, then your two week vacation starts.."Skye muttered to herself, forcing herself up and getting changed. As Skye went downstairs, she was met with the smell of freshly toasted poptarts. Her stomache growled. Skye sighed, quickly running into the kitchen, finding an odd scene; Karma sat on the counter almost like a cat, holding a poptart in her mouth. Skye blinked."I'm not gonna ask."She stated, opening the cupboard. Karma swallowed the poptart in her mouth, making a hiss noise.

Skye rolled her eyes."I'm not gonna eat yours, I'm taking the blueberry."She said. Karma smiled, going back to her poptart. Skye studied the cupboard; various different different canned, bagged, and other types of food. But the bottom shelf consisted of mainly poptart boxes. Two thirds of them were cinnamon and brown sugar; which basically belonged to Karma. The other amount were blueberry; those belonging to Skye. Like Mountain Dew, Karma was also obsessed with poptarts. And she got pissed even if someone ate _one _poptart from a package.

Starting to eat a poptart, Skye made her way out the door. She stopped, slowly turning around. A crate sat right next to the door. Skye facepalmed, groaning. _I have to get to work.. If I wanna keep that vacation, then I have to stay on time.._

Taylor stretched out, sitting up from the couch. She yawned, noticing certain Units making their way down the steps. They all were met by the scent of toasted poptarts."Poptarts!"Alfred cheered, dashing into the kitchen. Karma watched him closely. Her and Alfred were basically like brother and sister...

Alfred froze; as he reached for a cinnamon and brown sugar poptart box, the temperature dropped about ten degrees. Looking at Karma, she had a demented look on her face."_Don't. Eat. My. Poptarts. Eat the blueberry._"She said, her voice sounding dark. Alfred trembled a bit, taking the blueberry.

...But Karma would even snap at him when it came to her poptarts.

Karma's usually cheery attitude returned."Sorry, Alfie, but those are _my _poptarts. The blueberry are the exception, I don't like them. And here's some random advice: When in doubt, make up words!"She said. Alfred rubbed the back of his neck nervously, chuckling a bit at her 'advice'. Gilbert looked nervously into the kitchen."W-we'll be sure to remember to leave your poptarts alone.."He stated. Matthew nodded in agreement. Gilbird flew into the kitchen, resting on Karma's head. She gave him a small piece of her poptart, earning some stares. She shrugged."Animals are also an exception for a _piece _or two of my poptart."

Karma giggled when Kumajiro sat at the counter beneath her. She sighed, giving the bear a piece of the poptart as well. The bear looked up at her."..Who are you?"The little bear wondered. Both Karma and Matthew facepalmed."I'm Karma."

"And who's that?" His paw was directed to Matthew."Matthew."Karma said. Matthew smiled slightly."Hey, get over here, we got another unit!"Taylor called, already have dragged the crate inside. Karma sped over, latching to the crate."Who'd we get, who'd we get?"She asked excitedly. Taylor read the manual cover.

**Feliciano Vargas: User Guide and Manual**

* * *

**(1) Gir-My favorite little robot from one of my favorite shows; **_**Invader Zim**_**.**

**(2) Male!Belarus has multiple names. Nikolai was one I saw a lot more than others. ..Plus I just like it more than most other names for him. :3**

**(3) Yekaterina is Ukraine's name. Those of you who've seen Katyusha, I've read and that's just an alternate version, or a nickname.**

**(4) Made the e-mail up. So..please don't go looking for it. XD**

**Cliffie, kinda? Yep, I just did that. But don't worry, I'm in a good mood, so I might update tomorrow or possibly later today. And if you actually read this, here's something random; I broke my toe. :( Well, anyways, see you next update, peeps!**


	4. Bamboozle

**Told ya' there'd be a quick update~**

**Nope, nothing's mine. My OCs are mine, though.**

**WARNING! A lot of use of the word 'bamboozle'! (Chapter title should've been a giveaway..)**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Karma skipped around the room, Alfred, Gilbert, and Matthew finding it quite amusing."Little dudette, calm down."Alfred laughed. Karma twirled around before stopping."'Kay, I'm finished."She stated. Taylor chuckled, reading through the manual."Alrighty then, here we go.."She stated, prying off the lid. Karma ran over peering inside."Aww~ He looks cute when he's asleep~"She cooed. Taylor rolled her eyes."Tug his curl, that's the only option to wake him up right now."She told Karma. She pouted."Sorry about this, Feli.." She reached inside, tugging his curl.

Feliciano yelped, his face turning dark red."Wh-why would you-a do that, I hope I didn't make you mad, I-a promise I didn't do anything wrong!"The Italian said quickly. Karma giggled."It's okay, Feli, no one's mad at you, and you didn't do anything wrong."She assured. Feliciano sighed with relief."Vee~ What a relief~"

"My name is Karma, and that's Taylor. You can also call me Husky or Roo."Karma introduced. Feliciano climbed out of his box, smiling his usual (fucking adorable) smile of his. Karma then grinned."Feli, Feli! ¿Habla Español?"

"Si! Parli Italiano?"

"Erm.. Un po'?" Feliciano nodded."Vee~ You said it right!"He cheered. Taylor, Alfred, and Gilbert seemed bamboozled. Karma smirked, looking at Alfred."¿No hablo a Español?" Alfred stared with a blank expression."..I think you broke him.."Matthew said. Gilbert smirked."Kesesese! Sprechen sie Deutsch?"He asked. Karma smiled."Nein." Gilbert blinked in confusion."You are Ludwig's big-a brother! Is Ludwig here?"Feliciano asked. Gilbert sighed."Unfortunantly, no.."He said. Feliciano's expression saddened. Karma hugged him."No estar triste, está bien."She assured. Feliciano sniffed."Gracias.."

"DUDE, I ONLY SPEAK AMERICAN, STOP WITH THESE OTHER BRAIN EXPLODING LANGUAGES!"Alfred suddenly outbursted. Matthew jumped at his outburst, Karma and Gilbert burst out laughing, and Feliciano hugged Taylor for dear life in fear."He's-a scary, I know you're not Ludwig, but please-a protect me!"The Italian begged, Taylor barely able to understand him due to his fast speech. She blinked, awkwardly hugging him back."Um..it's okay, Feliciano. Alfred's just a dipwad who's brain hurts when he hears too many different confusing things at once."She explained. Karma snorted, Taylor earning a glare from Alfred.

"Mattie, please tell me you don't speak some other language, too.."Alfred asked. Matthew sighed."En fait, je peux parler Français."He stated. Alfred's eye twitched before clutching his head."My brain hurts.."He groaned. Karma patted his back."Don't worry, Alfie, sometimes when I speak too much Spanish my brain hurts too."She said."And it's not called 'American', we speak English."Taylor corrected. Alfred rolled his eyes."Yeah, if you live in _England _where there's _English people_. But we're in _America_, so we're speaking _American_!"He stated. Taylor facepalmed.

"Maybe he's-a right~ Because in Italy, they speak Italian, vee~"Feliciano chirped. Alfred nodded."See! I agree with the ditzy Italian dude!"He stated. Just about everyone else facepalmed. Everyone's attention then fell onto the door as knocking was heard. Taylor, being the most mature there, made her way to the door, opening it to see a younger looking delivery guy with messy, dark brown hair and brown eyes."Um, hi, is there a Skye Knight here?"He asked nervously. Taylor crossed her arms."Nyet, she is not home at the moment."She said, deciding to use her accent.

The delivery guy swallowed."Oh, d-do you mind signing this for her th-then?"He asked, sounding scared now. Taylor smirked, taking the clipboard and signing her name. After handing it back, the delivery guy disappeared back into the truck, a crate getting carried to the porch before the truck drove off. She blinked. Sighing, she dragged the crate inside. Karma gasped dramatically."Two in one day?! This is. _The_ best. Day. _EVER_!"

"_So far_."Alfred and Gilbert added in unison. Karma grinned."Alright, Alfred, carry Feliciano's crate to the basement while we learn who _this _is."Taylor ordered. Alfred nodded, lifting up the crate with ease. He carried it to the basement, as he's been doing with all the crates. Setting it down, Alfred took a quick look around. The right half of the basement was dirty, filled with a lot of junk, including the units' crates; the only thing reachable in it was the washer and dryer. The left half, however, had large blankets hanging from the ceiling, blocking what was ever on the other side of said blankets. And if it weren't for the paper that had painted in red paint, 'DO NOT ENTER UNLESS GIVEN PERMISSION BY KARMA. You'll regret it...' Alfred would've looked to see behind it by now. But he didn't wanna piss off his little dudette.

Alfred made his way back upstairs, arms folded behind his head."So, who's joining the party?"He asked. Karma, who looked like a (very fucking) happy camper, showed him the manual, causing a grin to break out on his own face.

**Arthur Kirkland: User Guide and Manual**

"IGGY!~"Alfred and Karma sang in unison. Matthew sighed."Just someone to mistake me for Alfred.."He muttered."It's alright, Mattie, I'll be sure to teach him who you are."Karma assured. Matthew smiled slightly. Then, a certain little bear spoke up."Who are you again?"He asked. As Matthew went to answer, Karma stopped him."Let _him _remember."She stated. Kumajiro struggled to remember the name he was told many times."..M-Matthew?"

"Yes!"Matthew cheered. Karma grinned."Alright, now how are we waking up this nutty Brit?"Taylor asked."Vee~ Maybe if we-a make him-a pasta~"Feliciano suggested. Taylor sighed."That won't work, Feliciano.."She muttered. But then Alfred glomped the crate."Yo, Artie, it's Alfred! Come on out, dude!"He yelled. The crate shook. Everyone stepped back as the lid flew off."Bloody hell, Alfred, why do you have to be so loud?"Arthur scolded. Alfred grinned, hugging the Brit, much to his displeasure."Get off of me!"He ordered.

Alfred did so, still grinning."My older sister loves you~"Karma whispered to Arthur."W-what?"He asked, shocked and blushing.

~Time Skip~

Soon, Skye would be home. And Karma knew she was gonna be suprised when she saw they got Arthur.

To pass the time, Karma was hanging upside down, reading a Doujinshi. Due to Karma's privacy issues, the pairing in it will be kept secret until further notice. But her Doujinshi was rudely taken by a certain Prussian."Hey! That's mine, Gilbert!"Karma exclaimed, trying to take it back. But alas, he was too tall. Karma blushed as his expression slowly turned shocked as he read the Doujinshi."YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS ELIZABETA!"He exclaimed, throwing the Doujinshi at her.

Alfred looked up from playing a videogame."What's wrong?"He wondered."Have you _seen _what Karma's reading?!"Gilbert exclaimed. Karma whacked Gilbert with the Doujinshi."I-it's none of your business!"She exclaimed. Karma then pouted, sliding the Doujinshi under the couch. Her ADD then kicked in, seeing Alfred was playing Xbox again."Alfred, I call Player 2!"

"The awesome me takes Player 3!"

"Dude, awesome! MATTIE! COME TAKE P-4!" Matthew sighed, smirking a bit, entering the living room and taking a seat on the floor with them, also taking the fourth controller.

Taylor and Arthur sat in the kitchen, watching Feliciano make plates of pasta for everyone for lunch."So, I've been wondering, where's this older sister of Karma I've heard about?"Arthur wondered. Taylor shrugged."She should be on her way home from work."She told him. Arthur nodded."I still think I could've made lunch.."He mumbled."Vee~ But your-a cooking is terrible, so I'm-a making pastaaa~"Feliciano told him. Arthur sulked."My cooking..isn't terrible.."He mumbled. Taylor snickered.

"Maybe you can make dinner later for Skye. She happens to like English food."She said. Arthur's face lit up."And no, she doesn't allow any type of alcolhol."Taylor added."I-I wasn't going to ask that!"Arthur exclaimed. Then a certain albino rushed in the kitchen."WHAT?! Skye doesn't have any beer then?!"Gilbert exclaimed. Taylor smirked, shaking her head.

Glibert fell to his knees."NOOOO!"He screamed to the ceiling.

When he wouldn't stop, Taylor roundhouse kicked him in the face. She stared at him with uninterest, watching his drool pour on the floor as he was most likely unconscious. Arthur didn't say a word. And this happened just as Feliciano finished the last plate of pasta. Meaning he ran away, glomping Karma for dear life out of fear (again)."What's wrong, Feli?"Karma asked."Taylor is-a scaring me, Gilbert got him-a mad so he kicked his face and Gilbert got knocked unconscious, I don't wanna be-a kicked in the face, PLEASE PROTECT ME FROM TAYLOR!"

Karma sat for a few seconds, processing what he just said. The first thing that fully processed was that Feliciano still thought Taylor was male.

Back in the kitchen, Taylor threw the still unconscious Gilbert over her shoulder."You're quite the strong lad.."Arthur commented. Taylor looked back at him."Hey, Feliciano's having a nervous breakdown right now. Go set on the plates on the table."She ordered. Just before she left the kitchen, she looked back at Arthur."By the way, I'm a girl."

And she left to the living room, leaving a bamboozled Arthur.

Feliciano hid behind Alfred as Taylor entered the room, dropping the (still) unconscious Gilbert. Karma and Matthew came over to him. Karma poked his drool covered cheek."You really _did _knock him out."She stated. Taylor shrugged."Da. He was being annoying."She said, her accent appearing not in her control. Alfred pointed at her dramatically."Say I'm with the 'commie bastard' and you will have reason not to go to sleep tonight."Taylor warned, accent still active. Alfred dropped his hand, not saying a word. Feliciano was still clinging to his arm, wishing for Ludwig.

"Taylor..you're kinda scaring everyone.."Matthew muttered. Taylor looked back at him, causing him to tense slightly."Da, I know."She stated. She went to the dining room, taking a seat as Arthur set down the last plate of pasta. Karma stood."Don't worry, I know Taylor, just give her a little while and she'll be okay."She told the others, also taking a seat. Eventually, everyone else took a seat; Feliciano's farthest away from Taylor as possible.

"So, Iggy.."Karma started, deciding to change the subject. Arthur rolled his eyes."Don't call me that. And what is it?"He replied. Karma grinned."Is it true you have an electric guitar tattoo on your hip?"

The question caught Arthur off guard, causing him to choke on the tea he made."W-w-what are you talking about, that's just a b-bunch of nonsense!"He insisted, face dark red. Alfred laughed."Dude, your face is totally red!"He exclaimed, pointing to him."So, you do-a have a tattoo? Vee~, that-a sounds kinda neat~ Can you show us~"Feliciano said, already forgetting his fear for Taylor."Yeah, Artie, show us this tattoo of yours!"Alfred insisted."ABSOLUTELY NOT!"Arthur demanded."That means you _do _have the tattoo then."Matthew said.

While the others argued, Taylor looked back out the window, smirking as she saw Skye's jeep park in the driveway. She took another bite of her food, her attention then averting to the only two animals there. Kumajiro lay on his back, playfully pawing at Gilbird as he flew around him. She smiled slightly. Two different species; one bigger and able to easily harm the other, playing calmly. The scene brought..peace to Taylor. Karma noticed this, smiling slightly heself. Then going back to arguing with everybody.

Everyone failed to notice Skye enter the door. And what she saw was quite bamboozling.

Karma, two familiar units, and two new units arguing about some now random topic, Taylor calmly watching Kumajiro and Gilbird play, and a (_still.._) unconscious, kind of drooling Gilbert on the couch.

"What the bloody hell!"Skye exclaimed, clamping a hand over her mouth as her inner British took over. All eyes fell on her, both her _and _Arthur blushing."Welcome home, Nee-chan!"Karma cheered."Vee~ You must-a be Karma's big sister~ My name is-a Feliciano!"Feliciano greeted."Y-yeah.. My name's Skye, Feliciano.."Skye said, removing her hand from her mouth."Dudette, your boyfriend, Artie, joined the party~"Alfred sang. Skye and Arthur glared at him."He's/I'm not my/her boyfriend!"The two declared in unison.

They blushed again."Kesesese! Looks like someone has a crush!"Gilbert (who came out of his unconsciousness suddenly..) exclaimed. Karma gave a bamboozled look."Where did you come from?!"She exclaimed."Well, Karma, when a mutti and a vatti love each other very much-"

"I KNOW _THAT_, I MEANT WHEN DID YOU WAKE UP!"

"Kesesese! Just now, mein little friend!" Taylor, Skye, Arthur, and Matthew facepalmed."So, Karma, care to explain why we got two units at once? I know something's off being that Arthur and Feliciano have no connection what-so-fucking-ever. It would make no sense for them to be delivered at once."Skye said. Taylor stood."Someone obviously ordered _more _units, considering there was a whole different delivery guy, and I had to sign for you again."She explained. Skye's eye twitched."Karma.."

"Skye, I _promise _it wasn't me, I swear!"Karma insisted. Skye pinched the bridge of her nose, groaning in annoyance."Fine. Whatever. Arthur, Feliciano, both of you are going to have to either take a couch or recliner, unfortunantly.."She explained. Arthur cleared his throat."I don't mind taking a recliner."He said. Skye frowned, feeling a little bad he had to sleep on a recliner."Vee~ I get the-a couch then!"Feliciano said happliy. Karma smirked."Taylor sleeps in the living room on one of the couches."She told the Italian.

He tensed, looking at Taylor. She just gave him a blank stare."HE'S SCARING ME! Please take the-a couch I don't want to be on the couch anymore!"Feliciano insisted to Arthur. The Brit sighed in annoyance."F-fine.."He said in defeat."Don't worry, I'm not a pissy Russian all the time, only when I _really _get irritated."Taylor assured, sending a look to a certain Prussian. Gilbert, for some odd reason, hugged Matthew. The Canadian blushed a light pink.

Karma squeeled.

"Just like my Doujinshi~ It's so cute~"She cooed. Thus revealing the pairing in the Doujinshi she was reading. Gilbert then _remembered _said Doujinshi, awkwardly releasing Matthew. He also had a shade of light pink upon his cheeks as he looked awkwardly looked away from Matthew. Taylor took note of this. Translation: She would remember this for blackmail uses in the near future.

"Little dudette, what's a Doujinshi?"Alfred wondered. Karma blinked."...I'll teach you when your older, Alfie."

"Aww, but I wanna know now!" Skye and Arthur facepalmed."Moron."They said in unison. Again, they looked away from each other awkwardly.

Today was quite the bamboozling day.

~Time Skip~

**Skye's POV**

I shifted slightly as I was awakened from my sleep. I lay for a few moments, frozen as I heard voices.

"I think Arthur likes her, and it's obvious she likes him."

"I agree she likes him, but I don't think Arthur likes her. I mean, they just met!"

I opened my eyes, looking towards where the voices came from. My eyes widened at what I saw.

Two small fairies. Conversing. In my room.

...Either I'm dreaming, I've finally gone insane, or I'm high since someone slipped something in my food and/or drinks earlier. Either way, it's confusing and/or bamboozling.

They must've noticed I was awake, as one of them exclaimed, "She's up!" before flying from my room."Wait!"I exclaimed, sitting up. I covered my mouth as I was a little too loud. Checking the time, I was shocked to see it was two in the morning. I needed to be quiet. I quickly, but quietly, left my room, barely catching them fly downstairs. I slid down the railing, trying to catch up. But before I could, they hid behind a couch, and when I checked, they were gone."Miss Skye?"

I tensed as I recognized the British accent."I-I'm sorry Arthur, I didn't mean to wake you."I apologized. He sat up."It's alright, I'm just curious about why _you're _up this late."He said. I sighed."W-well.. Something strange happened to me.."I admitted, rubbing the back of my neck."Strange how?"Arthur wondered."W-well..um.. Y-you know how you can see things like fairies and things like that?" He nodded. I felt my face heat up, not really knowing how to say this."Wait a minute.. C-can you..see them too?"He asked. I nodded."I-I guess so.. I-I mean, I only saw them when I was a kid, so I thought it was my imagination.. Even if it wasn't, no one believe me whenever I told someone about it.."

"Ha! This proves to all those bloody morons who called me crazy they _are _real!" I giggled, shushing him as Taylor shifted slightly on the other couch. He chuckled."Right, sorry, I've just never met anyone else who can see what I can see."Arthur said. I nodded, then yawning."Maybe we should get back to sleep."Arthur suggested. I nodded, standing up."By the way, can Karma see them too?"He asked.

That was a good question..

"I'm not sure.. But I _do _know my father can, since that's how I inherited the ability to see fairies and such."I told him. Arthur nodded."Alright. Goodnight Miss Skye."

"Skye. Just Skye."

"A-alright then. Skye." I sighed when I returned to my room, collapsing onto my bed. I fell asleep rather quickly.

I shut my alarm off, suprisingly not in my usual bad mood in the morning. I stretched, deciding it was nothing. I changed into a light blue shirt with a darker blue butterfly pattern and nice jeans. I made my way downstairs. I entered the kitchen, and at the right time. Gilbert apparently forgot not to touch Karma's poptarts, as I just saw Karma roundhouse kick him in the side, causing him to double over in pain. I laughed."Forgetting not to touch Karma's poptarts? How unawesome, Gilbert.."I said in mock disappointment, grabbing a blueberry package of poptarts."THE AWESOME ME IS VERY AWESOME!"Gilbert defended. I rolled my eyes."Sure you are. Now I have to leave."

"Have a good day, Skye."

I stopped and looked back at Arthur."O-oh! Yeah, thanks, Arthur."I said, smiling. He nodded. I made my way out the door, studying the front of our house as I got in my jeep. Not a crate in sight! Maybe we're finally done getting units..

And of course, the bad feeling returned, saying, "Nope. There's more, just wait."

**Third Person POV**

"Dudette, why does it seem _everybody _you know knows how to roundhouse kick?"Alfred wondered. Taylor then walked in mid-yawn."Well, for one, I've taken karate lessons a few years before and am a blackbelt. I also signed up for wrestling after finishing that, only to get kicked out for sending this one kid to the hospital. And when I met Skye and her sister, Karma begged for me to teach her some things. So I did."She explained tiredly.

Alfred gawked."Dude, that so flippin' amazing!"He exclaimed. Taylor shrugged."So, what's for breakfast?"She wondered. Karma sighed."We need to go shopping since we're running out of pancake batter and poptarts, and Arthur is not cooking, so we're gonna have to just eat out.."She explained. Slowly, a grin grew on her and Alfred's faces.

"TO MCDONALDS!"

"NO WAY IN BLOODY HELL!"Arthur demanded. Matthew sighed."No one really wants to have your cooking, and since we can't really make anything, we don't have another option.."He said. Before Feliciano, who randomly appeared in the kitchen, said anything, Taylor stopped him."No, we're not having pasta. I'm _not _eating it twenty-four seven."She said. Feliciano saddened."It's okay, Feli, maybe you can make some later."Karma said. Feliciano smiled."You're-a so nice, Husky!"He said. Karma grinned proudly at the use of her nickname.

"So, we're going where now?"Gilbert asked, sitting up; his side from where Karma kicked him still hurt like hell."Good ol' Mickey Dee's!"Alfred exclaimed. Taylor sighed."Guess I'm driving then.."She muttered.

She led everyone to her house, a red lamborghini parked out front. Karma, Alfred, and Gilbert gawked."Flippin'. Awesome."The three said in unison. Taylor grinned with pride."Alright, if we're _all_ going, then people are sitting on laps since there's only five seats."Taylor explained."Five?"Karma asked. Taylor nodded, starting the car up, and the hood folding back, showing it was also a convertible."The driver's seat, the passenger, and you can squeeze three people in the back seats."Taylor said.

Taylor was obviously driving, it took some fighting with Alfred, but Gilbert eventually took shotgun, Karma sat on Alfred's lap, Feliciano sat on Arthur's lap, and Matthew sat on the end by himself.

"Hey, Taylor, I've been wondering why you keep spending the night at our house."Karma said. Taylor scoffed."You think you 'n Skye are having all the fun with the units? As if."Taylor replied, hitting the gas and starting their drive to McDonalds.

As they disappeared down the road, Karma's Alfred's, and Gilbert's cheers dying down, a familiar truck drove up. The same delivery guy who Taylor scared rushed to the porch, knocking on the door.

"They must be asleep, or maybe their not home.."He mumbled to himself after a few minutes of knocking. He sighed, knowing he'd get in trouble for delivering the unit late. After the crate was left on the porch, the truck drove off, _another _truck coincedentally pulling up right after it. The delivery guy, that looked like Germany, Skye and Karma first met gave a look of bamboozlement as he saw a crate already on the porch. He shook his head."They probably ordered more units.."He muttered to himself. He then left _another _crate beside the first one, then leaving himself.

Such a bamboozling day already..

* * *

**Translations: **

**Habla Espanol? - Do you speak Spanish?**

**Parli Italiano? - Do you speak Italian?**

**Un po'? - A little?**

**No hablo a Espanol? - You don't speak Spanish?**

**Sprechen sie Deutsch? - Do you speak German?**

**Nein - No (Obviously. XD)**

**No estar triste, esta bien. - Don't be sad, it's okay.**

**Gracias - Thank you (Another kinda obvious! XD)**

**En fait, je peux parler Francais - In fact, I can speak French.**

**Mutti/Vatti - Mother/Father**

**Nee-chan - Big sister (Again, obviously! XD)**

**HOLY LONG CHAPTER BATMAN.. XD Jeez, what's with all these long chapters?! It-a makin' no sense.. Lawlz, I left another cliffie (kinda).. You'll find out who he two units are next chappie~ Which I know will be up real soon since I'm on a roll with these updates! Reviews always appreciated, my lovelies! And let me know of any translation/spelling errors with anything! **


	5. Gilbert's Doom

**I broke my record of days in a row of updates.. Oh well, we'll start again.**

**Nope, I do not, and will not ever, own Hetalia.**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Taylor parked her lamborghini in front of Skye and Karma's home, considering she was staying there a while anyways. And when they all exited the car, they noticed something off about the porch..

Oh yeah, it had two huge ass crates on it.

Karma started doing the Macarena. Most of the others found this amusing."Lemme guess, you're happy?"Taylor wondered."Let me finish.."Karma said. After finishing one go of the dance, she grinned."Yes, I am happy. And I happen to express my happiness through movements or dancing."She said."Believe it or not, she's one of the top students in her class."Taylor whispered to Arthur. Arthur did a double take."Really?"He asked, dumbfounded. Taylor nodded."I was just as confused when I learned."

"Come on, let's see who we got this time!"Karma ordered, glomping one of the crates. Taylor and Alfred each brought a crate inside. Taylor took one manual, Karma took the other. Karma's made her very happy:

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo: User Guide and Manual**

And Taylor's caused her to have a shade of light pink spread upon her cheeks:

**Ivan Braginski: User Guide and Manual**

"Who's the other one?"Karma and Taylor asked each in unison. They traded the manuals. Karma was still (very fucking) happy. Taylor facepalmed. Then, an idea struck her; she grinned creepily over to GIlbert. He slowly started to step back. She walked over to him, cornering him at the wall, grin still in place."Gilbert, would you like to help activate Ivan?"Taylor asked with fake kindness in her tone. Gilbert didn't answer. For one: he was shocked they got Ivan in the first place. And two: he didn't know _how _to answer.

He refuses, and pisses off Taylor, who'll just force him to help anyway. He agrees, and he'll be activating his doom.

Either way, he's screwed.

...Oh well, he lived a good life while it lasted.

"Alfie, we gotta protect Gil."Karma whispered to said blonde. Alfred nodded. Karma then got an idea, whispering it to Alfred. He sighed."Fine.. But you owe me one little dudette!" Karma nodded, trying to contain her giggles. Taylor and Gilbert watched Alfred take about three steps closer to Ivan's crate. Gilbert sighed with relief as he wasn't the one waking him up, he assumed."The _American _Armstrong walked on the moon first!"Alfred declared loudly. Everyone shivered a bit as the temperature in the room dropped about fifteen to seventeen degrees. Both about to shit their pants, Feliciano and Gilbert hugged each other in fear, both trembling furiously. Gilbert, however, was stating how Feliciano's trembling was making _him _tremble, and how he was only sharing some awesomeness to Feli.

Karma jumped and screamed slightly, hiding behind Alfred as the box exploded.

Literally, it _exploded _due to Ivan's evil aura.

Alfred blocked some flying debree with his arm."Da, but the _Russians _got to _space _first."Ivan snarled, aura flaring. The two had a stare off. Arthur, who was now standing a good ten feet away, sighed."It's obvious you and Ivan are going to get along.."He said to Taylor. Said brunette shrugged."So? Is that a _problem_, Arthur?"She questioned, her accent showing again."Y-you have serious issues."Gilbert told her. Taylor rolled her eyes."Says you, Kaliningrad."She stated. Before he could get extremly pissed at her, he froze and went back to hugging Feliciano as Ivan walked right by him, stopping in front of Taylor.

It was almost as if Taylor had her own evil aura. If she did, it was flairing against Ivan's.

"You are Russian."Ivan said, seeming happy with this fact. Taylor smirked."Da."She said.

Both Arthur _and_ Karma _did _indeed see an aura coming off of Taylor and flairing against Ivan's..

"Become one with Russia, da?" Taylor's expression remained the same, but, much to Karma's confusion/shock, she blushed. Karma, nor Skye, has _never _seen Taylor blush. To make things even _better_, Taylor didn't even know how to answer.

So, Alfred answered for her.

"She may be part commie, but the hero will still rescue her!" Matthew, Taylor, and Arthur facepalmed. Karma giggled. Gilbert and Feliciano were still ready to shit their pants."But whether she becomes one is not your choice. It is hers."Ivan said simply."He got you there, Alfred.."Karma muttered."Husky, who's side are you on?!"Alfred whispered (very) loudly to her. She shrugged."I'm just saying!"

"Not now."

All eyes fell on Taylor. She answered, but she didn't know _why _she was answering how she did. For the first time, Taylor was confused. She continued, "There's too many others at the moment. I...will in the near future." All jaws dropped, besides Ivan who was smiling. The two's auras seemed to calm, Arthur and Karma noticed.

And this is what happened afterwards. Alfred said how Taylor could still be rescued by the hero from the 'commie bastard', starting an argument that, somehow, everyone else got involved too.

Except for Karma.

While everyone was mid-argument, Karma's intelligence kicked in, and she sat quietly reading through Antonio's manual. Karma shrugged. She opened a window, 'activating' the tomato unit, and drop-kicking it out the window."Mi tomate!"Antonio shrieked, jumping from his box. Antonio's ADD then kicked in, noticing the huge argument, that now had a topic that made no sense what-so-freaking-ever, going on."Hey, why is everyone arguing, chica?"Antonio wondered. Karma shrugged."I don't even know anymore."

The two sat and watched the argument for a few minutes.

Then Karma remembered something.

Antonio was now there.

"Oh, yeah, I'm Karma! But you can call me Husky or Roo."She introduced. Antonio smiled."You have some interesting nicknames, Karma. Which do you prefer?"He said. Karma thought for a minute."Well, Roo is mainly only used by my best friend, and almost everybody calls me Husky when not Karma."She explained."Husky it is! And I can tell why, it's your pretty two-colored eyes." Karma blinked. No one has ever called her eyes 'pretty'. Cute was something she heard more.

"Thanks, Toni!"Karma said. Then, the huge random argument came to an abrupt stop. Arthur glared at Antonio. Toni glared right back. Gilbert went between them, holding them away from each other."So, we got the bloody ass Spaniard."Arthur snarled."I wouldn't of came if I had known el Diablo was here."Antonio snapped back. Karma stepped in.

"Alright, as much of awesomesauce it would be to watch this battle with popcorn, because I _love _violence because it is very amusing, don't battle right now! Save it for another time, make peace, or _I _will be the one doing the arse kicking! Am I clear!"

Alfred, Arthur, Matthew, Gilbert, Antonio, and Feliciano gawked. Ivan and Taylor were highly amused. Arthur cleared his throat."Alright, considering it's the _gentlemanly _thing to do, I..suppose we can make..peace, for now."He said. Antonio nodded."Si. Our grudges can't be held forever. Amigos?"He said, holding out his hand. Arthur sighed, reluctantly shaking it. Karma cheered, "And everybody's happy!"

"You know, Karma, you could be a good admiral."Taylor stated. Karma tilted her head."You sure?" Taylor nodded."Yeah, you just had an admiral moment just then."

"You mean to tell me that you can see me leading armies of soldiers, bringing the enemy country burning to the ground?" Everyone but Taylor and Ivan stared at her, a little freaked out at her creepy moment there."Yeah, that's right."Taylor stated. Karma grinned."Awesome-ness."

**Taylor's POV**

Being in charge is not as easy as you think. Right now, I gotta figure out who sleeps where since we are officially out of room.

"Alright, who's sleeping where? There's only one recliner left."I stated."I don't mind sleeping on the floor, chica."Antonio said, smiling. I then noticed how Karma had a mischevious cat-grin.

Fuck me.

"_Or_..Ivan, if you want, you can sleep on the same couch as Taylor, and Toni could get the recliner."She said. I glared at her, but it was short-lived as Ivan smiled, probably going with the idea."Since Taylor also wishes me to, I will go with your idea."He said, still having that innocent smile of his.

_And..kinda cute.. SHIT, DID I JUST THINK THAT?_

"I-I never said.."I started, cutting myself off with a sigh. I glared over to Karma as her little 'kitty-smile' was still stuck on her face. She mouthed to me 'You'll thank me later'. I rolled my eyes. I mouthed to her 'And I'll kill you later'. She shrugged. And I tensed slightly as Ivan placed a hand on my shoulder.

The universe decided to save me, as there was a thump upstairs.

"I'll go check~"Karma sang.

"But it-a could be someone-a breaking in and they could-a hurt you, Husky!"Feliciano insisted."Yeah, little dudette! Let the hero go see!"Alfred said."For once, they have a point, Karma. There's no telling what that could've been."Matthew agreed."Just let her go. She knows how to defend herself, for God's sake, I taught her how to kill someone."I blurted out. Arthur seemed to be the one who didn't like that the most."Does Skye know of this?!"Arthur demanded.

My eye twitched."So what if she doesn't?"I asked, tilting my head and smiling creepily. Arthur backed up, along with Gilbert, and Feliciano."Skye doesn't need to know."I stated.

I think I'm PMSing..

**Karma's POV**

I made my way upstairs, going through all the rooms but mine.

Why is it always _my _room?

As I went for the doorknob, it turned, meaning _someone _was in my room. I got in a stance, ready to roundhouse kick the robber dude.

But, I had to stop myself when the door opened, revealing my bestest friend in the universe.

I glomped her.

"NeeNee!"I squeeled. She hugged me back."Roo!" We rolled around the floor a bit in a hug before finally getting up."You're back from New Jersey!"I cheered. NeeNee rubbed the back of her neck."About that.. My parents decided to _stay _in NJ, so I kinda..ran away.." I blinked."You're crazy, and that's why I love you, NeeNee." She grinned, holding up a peace sign.

NeeNee and I have been best friends since, _forever_. That's not her name, though. It's Annika, but she likes her nickname NeeNee better. She just turned fourteen, which I will be in a few days also. NeeNee has caramel-colored hair that stops below her shoulders, and dark green eyes. Like me, she's otaku.

"So, uh, NeeNee.. Do you know what Hetalia units are?"I asked. She thought for a minute."Well, I've heard of them. Aren't they, like, those life-size robot-majiggers?"She said. I nodded. It took a few seconds for it to process in NeeNee's head. She made a noise that sounded like the strange combination of a dramatic gasp and a fangirl squeel."You. Got. Units. And. Didn't. Tell. Me?!"

"Sorry! I thought you were in NJ-wait. How did you even run away here anyways?"

"Well, you _are _only in PA. And I had my cousin drive me here."

"Larissa drove you here?" NeeNee nodded. I snickered."You can always count on Larissa."I said. We froze as someone started coming upstairs."K-Karma? Are you alright up here?" It was Matthew.

Oh no. I just remembered NeeNee-

"MATTIE~!"

..Is a Matthew fangirl.

"I-I'm happy you can see me, b-but who are you?"Matthew said as he was fangirl hugged."Mattie, this is my best friend, Annika."I said. Only _I _call her NeeNee."Okay, but what is she doing here? W-was she the one that made that thump noise up here?"Matthew said. NeeNee and I nodded. He sighed with relief."Everyone thinks someone broke in and that we're dead. Let's get back dowstairs."Matthew said. Me and NeeNee giggled.

**Third Person POV**

~After Many Explanations~

"And that's how this all came to be."Karma finished. Annika broke into a fit of giggles."You're not expecting to let her stay here are you? That's basically kidnapping."Taylor said."We don't care!"Annika and Karma exclaimed in unison."Little dudettes! Kidnapping is _not _heroic!"Alfred exclaimed. Annika and Karma looked at each other then looking at Alfred."Sometimes you gotta break the rules, Alfie."Karma admitted, shrugging.

Alfred was ready to faint at what his little dudette just said.

Gilbert pointed to Annika."You have corrupted Karma, which is so unawesome! You must be removed immediately!"He exclaimed. Arthur facepalmed, muttering 'Bloody moron..'. Ivan stood up, aura glowing and smile in place."Perhaps I can do the removing of her."He said. Annika tensed, clinging to Karma's side."N-no, Ivan, that really isn't necessary. Please."Taylor insisted. Her and Ivan stared at each other for a few seconds before they sat back down.

"Wait a minute, where's Antonio and Feliciano?"Karma asked, hoping to successfully change the subject."In the kitchen making food, and your attempts at subject changing have failed."Taylor said. Karma and Annika sighed."Karma, even if Annika could stay, she'd have nowhere to sleep."Matthew said. Karma smirked."I beg to differ, TayTay."She said, Taylor's eye twitching at the nickname. Karma led everyone to the basement, the blankets still hanging.

Alfred grinned as he was finally going to learn what was behind them.

Karma pulled them apart, them still connected to the ceiling, and it was like Karma's personal cave. It had a nice white carpet; the edge of the carpet went no further than the blankets. The space around was large, probably over half of the basement. There were two couches against the walls opposite of each other. Around the walls were many anime posters, including some Bleach and Soul Eater, but mainly all Hetalia. Many country flags also hung around the walls, even some small ones hung on the ceiling. The only lightbulb in the whole basement was in the center of the ceiling of this little room.

"What..the..hell.."Taylor said. Karma grinned with pride."That's my Roo!"Annika cheered."You mean to tell me you had this room the whole time!"Taylor demanded. Karma shrugged."You never asked about it."She stated. Taylor covered her face with her hand, saying something in some other language Karma couldn't understand. Ivan, though, chuckled at what she said.

It Karma a few seconds to realize what Taylor said was most likely Russian.

"I should've asked a long time ago, I've been dieing to learn what was here!"Alfred said. Him and Karma high-fived."So, me 'n NeeNee can take my lil' cave down here, leaving my bed open, and an extra couch."Karma explained, Annika hugging the shit out of her. The one couch was big enough for both girls to fit on it."D-did you do this all on your own?"Matthew asked. Karma shook her head."Took a lot of Skye's help."She stated. Matthew nodded.

Gilbert jumped on one of the couches."I think..this is better than the bed."He stated."I do not think her big sister would appreciate having such filth sleeping in the same room as her little sister."Ivan said. Gilbert glared at him."W-whatever.. Sh-she would appreciate having such awesomeness in the same room as her sister!"

"No, she wouldn't."Taylor stated. Gilbert rolled his eyes."Evil Russians.."He muttered. Taylor and Ivan loomed over him, auras flairing and demented looks on their faces.

Gilbert was positive he felt something wet run down his leg.

* * *

**Yeah, I ended the chapter there. ._. But don't worry, the next chapter **_**will **_**be up soon. Just like the previous chapters. X3 I will see you next chappie! Which I (somewhat) promise it should be up either later today or tomorrow..**


	6. A Nightmare of Future Events

**FFFFFFFF-I AM **_**SO GOD DAMN LATE**_**. I'M SO VERY SORRY.. But it's been crazy, with school in, all this homework and assignments...and reading Homestuck... /SHOT BY THE FANDOMS/ Yes. I like Hetalia **_**and **_**Homestuck. Deal with it. If you don't like Homestuck, _please _don't flame me just for that.. I ask you nicely. Please.**

**Anyways, I don't own Hetalia..**

* * *

**Skye's POV**

I know my family. And I know these crazy units. So I _knew _something was wrong as I walked up to the porch.

I jumped back as Gilbert clawed at the window, as if trying to escape, before getting pulled away."Goddamnit.."I muttered. I ran to the door, throwing it open. I facepalmed.

Alfred was fighting with Ivan, Taylor standing and watching, as Gilbert cowered in the corner next to Karma and Annika.

Wait.

"Why the _fuck _are Annika and Ivan here!"I demanded. Everyone froze to look at me. Karma seemed to shrink back into the corner with Gilbert. Taylor placed a hand on my shoulder."Skye. Calm your tits."She stated. Snickers broke out from Alfred, Annika, Karma, and even Gilbert. I turned to her, glaring."No, I will not calm my tits. I'm too pissed off."I growled. I raised a brow as she looked above me. I suddenly then felt the temperature drop; a shiver went up my spine. I slowly turned around.

Why hello there, very tall, scary Russian.

"You are Skye, da?"He asked, leaning down so we were eye-level. I nodded slightly. Ivan smiled."Karma has talked about you quite a bit." I shot a look over to my little sister. Then my attention quickly went back to Ivan."Hopefully we will get along."

Alfred decided to step in.

"I won't let you corrupt her, commie bastard!"He demanded, standing between me and Ivan. I facepalmed. An argument started, probably about Ivan not being communist and Alfred being a 'hero', but I left. Arthur, and Matthew, are the only sane ones, and I happen to enjoy Arthur's presence, thank you very much. I found said Brit in the living room, shaking his head as he heard the argument going on, and reading a book. Matthew sat on the other couch with a sleeping Kumajiro on his lap.

"Oh, Skye, you're back. Thank goodness you intervened with Alfred and Ivan. Their fight started to get rough."Matthew said. Arthur looked up from his book, smiling a bit."And I was getting annoyed with Alfred's annoying antics. With you here, it's a little more sane."He said. I smiled as well, falling back on the couch next to him and laying down."Please tell me Feliciano isn't somewhere getting in trouble.."I sighed."Don't worry, him and Antonio are just in the kitchen."Matthew said. Arthur nodded in agreement."The bloody Spaniard wouldn't let me cook.."

I nodded. Then. Realized something.

"Did you say Antonio? _Antonio _is here?"I asked, sitting up. The two nodded. I sighed, covering my eyes with my hand and laying back down."I seriously need like...a nap, or _something_, in peace.."I groaned. I felt Arthur shift slightly closer to me."I can tell you've had a bad day today."He noted. I nodded."Yeah.. Just, the economy is a bitch, and my pay isn't the best.. And today I got in an argument with some jerk, and I got a headache from it.."I explained.

"You really have it rough.. And we don't even do anything at all.."Matthew muttered. I could tell he felt bad."It's alright, I just need _one_ break is all.." On instinct, I relaxed more into the couch, starting to get drowsy. And, to my luck, I fell asleep.

**Third Person POV**

Arthur stared down at the now sleeping girl."Did she fall asleep?"Matthew wondered. Arthur nodded."She did. Not odd, though, she's been having it rough, and must be exhausted." The two jumped in suprise as a crash was heard."What are those bloody gits up to now.."Arthur growled. He got up to investigate.

He remembered it starting with Ivan and Alfred fighting to protect Gilbert. Then an argument between all of them. _Now_, it somehow ended up as Gilbert and Alfred fighting.

And of course, Taylor, Karma, Annika, and Ivan were all just watching.

"What the bloody hell is going on!"Arthur demanded. The four watching the fight looked up at him."The argument started getting to the topic of 'who's awesomer'. Then Gilbert challenged Alfred."Taylor explained. Arthur facepalmed."Well, it's _so _obvious who's awesomer."Annika stated. Karma nodded."Exactly! It's Alfred!" Annika slowly turned her head to look at Karma."No, _Gilbert _is the awesome one."She countered. Karma looked at Annika. The two glared at each other.

And, of course, they teamed up. The fight now turned into a game as Karma sat on Alfred's shoulders, and Annika sat on Gilbert's. Then the pairs ran to the backyard since it was more roomy.

Taylor sighed."Ivan, should we go outside just to see them make fools of themselves?"She asked, looking up at the Russian. He nodded. They preceded to the yard as well. Arthur shook his head."A bunch of bloody morons.."He muttered, returning to the living room."Alf-_Matthew_, those nimrods are in the yard now, should we go intervene?"He asked, catching himself before calling Matthew 'Alfred'. Matthew looked up, nodding slightly."W-well, I can take care of Gilbert, sometimes he listens to me. And I guess Alfred..y-you can stay in here with Skye if you want."He said, stuttering since he was full of joy due to Arthur remembering his proper name.

Arthur blushed, nodding."I'll stay in here since you think you can handle them.."He said. Matthew smirked a bit, lifting up Kumajiro, and leaving. On his way, he passed the kitchen, Antonio and Feliciano still in there."Hey, why is-a everbody going outside?"Feliciano asked, stopping Matthew. Again, Matthew was thrilled everyone was noticing him more."Gilbert and Alfred took their fight out there."He replied. Antonio looked over at him."But Karma and Annika were on their shoulders. Wouldn't that be dangerous?"The Spaniard wondered. Matthew sighed, "Now it's just becoming a huge game for them.. I'm only going outside to make sure no one's hurt.. If I can even _do_ anything about it.."

"Vee~ I-a like games~ Let's go-a play with them!" Matthew tried stopping the Italian, trying to explain that wasn't what he meant, but he already dashed out the door. Matthew shook his head, muttering to himself as he went outside, "No one ever listens to me.."

Antonio then decided with himself whether or not he should go outside as well.

And outside he went.

Leaving Arthur and Skye alone in the entire house.

Arthur noticed this due to how quiet it was. He sat back down on the couch next to a still sleeping Skye. Then, to his shock, Skye slightly lifted herself just to crawl on his lap. He blushed furiously. Arthur had two options. He could either make himself seem like a grumpy asshole and get up, disturbing Skye. Or just let her lie where she is.

A secret, OOC voice inside the back of his head said, "Fuck those options. I'm making my own."

Arthur awkwardly settled down on the couch, doing his best not to disturb Skye, and partially layed with her. He sighed, blushing even more than he was, if possible. This somewhat reminded him of when Alfred slept with him when he was young. Only Skye was a girl. And she was nineteen. So it was different. But still somewhat similar.

He glanced down as Skye then tensed up, gripping his shirt. Arthur assumed a bad dream.

Through Skye's perspective, it was a nightmare.

_**Skye's POV ~ Dream**_

_I didn't know where I was. Yards away was...a factory of some sort. The sky was dark, thunder roaring in the distance. No one was here with me. Then, I started running to the factory. I didn't know why, something was pulling me to it. Then, a blood-curdling scream. Karma..."Karma!"I screamed. Everything froze around me. I abruptly stopped dead in my tracks. Flashes of images was all I could see. A man pointing a shotgun to someone. Karma on her knees sobbing. Someone layed in front of her on the ground, motionless. The units fighting some people. And an image of blood suddenly splattering over the floor, some getting onto the others' faces. Who's blood was it? Why is Karma crying, who's laying motionless in front of her? Who are the units fighting? Where are we at? Something suddenly ran down my side. A liquid. A somewhat thick liquid. Then, someone was yelling my name. I knew the voice, but everything was starting to fade to black._

"Skye, calm down, it's only a dream."

I jolted awake. I looked around, not experiencing a nightmare in years. I then looked up, realizing someone was next to me. It was Arthur as he layed next to me. I blushed, letting out a shaky sigh."What happened? You must've had some nightmare."He said, a slight sound of worry in his voice. I nodded."It's been years since I had one.. And, both me _and _Karma, get visions in our dreams and nightmares.."I said. He raised a brow."Of the future?"He wondered. I nodded.

I almost never got nightmares. Meaning those images were flashes of the future.

"Can you tell me what happened?"Arthur asked. I sat up, nodding. After explaining the events, he looked frightened himself."That _is_ quite scary.." I nodded, feeling worried.

We both jumped as the phone suddenly started to ring. I quickly scrambled up to answer.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Skye~ How's it going?_" It was my cousin Derek. I smiled, happy I get to hear from him."It's..been better. Just a little stressed with work."I half-lied. I heard him sigh from the other end of the line."_Skye, you gotta take it easy, ya' know? Me and Karma tell you all the time. Speaking of the little nutjob, where is Karma? Can I talk to her?_"

"Karma's outside with some..friends right now. I don't know if she'd come in."

"_Ah, of course. Well, then I'll suprise her._"

"Suprise her with what?"

"_How I'm in PA right now, I'm done traveling! I'm gonna visit you's!_" My heart skipped a beat. Not only was I thrilled to see Derek after so long, I was also worried. Derek was like a gaurdian for both Karma _and _me. He'd never be happy about all these men in the same house as us. Units or not."Derek, that's great! Karma is gonna be thrilled!"I said, letting my happiness show. He chuckled."_Make sure you don't tell Karma, I wanna suprise her. And I got you both some presents._"

"Derek, you didn't need you."

"_But I _want _to_." I giggled slightly."Okay, fine. When are you gonna be here, exactly?"

"_Probably tomorrow afternoon, or possibly sooner. Hopefully when you're already back from work._" I raised a brow as I heard someone in the background."_Sorry Skye, gotta go._"

"Who was that?"I asked before he could hang up."_Oh, it's Eric._" There was a sound of shuffling around, and someone else probably taking the phone."_Sup, Skye? How's it going?_" Eric now spoke. Eric was Derek's brother. Meaning our _other _cousin."I'm fine, though I've been better."I sighed. Eric chuckled. I rolled my eyes even if he couldn't see me."_I know you're rolling your eyes._" I glared at the phone."_And now glaring._"

"Oh, shut up Eric." The two were laughing. And I couldn't help but smirk a little myself."_Well, we'll catch ya' later Skye. We got some business to finish._"

"Okay.. See you tomorrow.."

"_Yep. See ya'._" And with that, they hung up. I put the phone down, leaning back against the wall. Arthur came over."Who was that?"He wondered. I sighed, covering my face with my hands."My protective cousins, Derek and Eric. Either both of them, or just Derek is coming over tomorrow. And Derek wouldn't be too happy about a bunch of men in the house with Karma and I."I explained.

According to the look on Arthur's face, he agrees this won't turn out good.

* * *

**ASDFGHJKL;' OH MY GAWD, I UPDATED. IT'S A MIRACLE. Well, if you guys thought I forget about this story, or thought I was dead...NOPE. I'M BACK, BITCHES. AND WITH UPDATES. AND MORE UPDATES _WILL_ COME. CHAPTER 7 IS _ALREADY _IN THE MAKING. So, if you enjoyed, and are happy that I returned from my disappearance, review to let me know!**


End file.
